


Jacket

by chryslucienne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: Kejar Tsukishima!!!





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disacia/gifts).



> Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu dan Tanaka Ryuunosuke milik Haruichi Furudate. Saya cuma pinjam.
> 
> Hasil ngepet ide (lagi) fanart Hearty's Kurotsuki festival week day 10 prompt jacket dari Disa (http://disacia.tumblr.com)
> 
> Ps.  
> Aslinya lucu sekali fanartnya tapi kenapa ceritanya jadi begini ya . . .

Tsukishima Kei, enam belas tahun, sedang menyelamatkan nyawa.

  
Pemuda jangkung itu melarikan kaki sekenanya. Di belakang, ada dua orang senior yang mengejarnya seperti kesetanan. _Sinting, Nishinoya dan Tanaka memang betulan sinting._  
Semua bermula dari kebiasaan makan Kei yang sedikit. Komentar Nishinoya tentang porsi makannya juga ditanggapi pedas. Hingga pagi ini senior cebolnya datang membawa minyak ikan dan berusaha mencekokinya.  
Kontan saja Kei lari lintang pukang. Membaui botol kapletnya saja sudah pening. Ia bakal muntah-muntah jika dipaksa.  
Nishinoya yang tidak terima langsung menggaet Tanaka untuk menangkap Tsukishima. Alhasil kejar-kejaran tidak terelakkan. Kei hanya bisa berdoa agar setengah sarapan yang sudah masuk perut tidak keluar.  
Kei membelokkan kaki ke arah gimnasium. Ia berharap bertemu Daichi, yang sudah pergi ke gimnasium duluan bersama kapten-kapten lain, agar kedua seniornya bisa diamuk habis-habisan. Si jangkung itu sudah panik ketika kerahnya mendadak ditarik.  
"Sssh, sini sembunyi."  
Kei menurut. Ia meringkuk dan tubuhnya ditutup oleh jaket tim milik Kuroo yang muncul secara ajaib. Si jangkung itu sudah lupa aturan jangan menekuk kaki setelah habis berlari atau betapa menyebalkannya kapten Nekoma ini.  
Napasnya tinggal satu-dua. Kei terpaksa menanggalkan malu dengan semakin merapat ke dada bidang di hadapannya. Berusaha menyembunyikan diri sebisa mungkin.  
"Gwaaaah!" Jantung Kei nyaris copot ketika mendengar suara Nishinoya di sampingnya. "Hei kapten tetangga, kau lihat juniorku yang berkacamata tidak?"  
"Lari ke gimnasium tuh." Lutut Kei merapat ke dada Kuroo, tubuhnya makin melengkung. "Oh ya, tolong jangan berisik _setter_ -ku sedang tidur."  
"Oh oke-oke, trims."  
Kei menarik napas lega. Ia bisa mendengar suara Nishinoya dan Tanaka yang menjauh disertai umpatan kecil. Pemuda itu bermaksud untuk bangkit dan kembali ke kantin ketika Kuroo mendadak mendekapnya lebih erat.  
"Wah, wah mereka balik lagi."  
 _HAAAH?_

 

14.46  
10.07.17

**Author's Note:**

> Iya, kalo tidak modus namanya pasti bukan Kuroo Tetsurou.


End file.
